DigiMew Mew: Cat Ears and Kisses
by April the Renamon
Summary: Blueberry and Cody learn about cat ears and newly realized love.


DigiMew Mew:Cat Ears and Kisses

Disclaimer: I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew or Digimon.

"Okay, I'll see you by the old sakura tree in the park," said twelve-year-old Blueberry Momoko to her thirteen-year-old "friend" Cody Hida over the phone. After she hung up, her sister, Sakura, asked, "Who was that?" "Co-dy," replied Blueberry. Sakura rolled her eyes at the way her sister mangaled the syllables in her boyfriend's name. The most observant of the three, Blackberry, snorted. "Oh, don't even start!" Blueberry groaned, putting her sandals on. "I didn't say anything," said Blackberry defensively. "Yeah, but your one to think what you thought!" said Blueberry angrily. "Huh?" Blackberry confusedley asked. Blueberry left the house before her sister could figure out what she said.

"Where is she?" Cody muttered to himself. He had been waiting for fifteen minutes for Blueberry in Odaiba Park. He felt someone's hands slip over his eyes, temporarily sheilding his sight from the failing light of the sunset. He heard a light giggle from somewhere behind him. "Very funny, Blueberry-kun," he said, turning around. Before he could do a complete turn, Cody felt his girlfriend's arms slip around his neck. When he was facing her, he whispered, "Blueberry-kun! People can see!" "So?" she asked. When he didn't reply, Blueberry giggled and said, "You look like someone put red war paint on your cheeks." He grabbed her arms, lowered them, and gave a quick incline of the head out of respect.

"Cody, you might want to feel the top of your head," Blueberry told him as they began walking. He just looked at his shadow. "Blueberry-kun," he said slowly. "Why do I have cat ears?" "Remember when we went to that lodge over Christmas break?" Blueberry responded. Cody nodded. She held up the panther necklace around his neck. The same necklace that she gave him at the lodge that had her Mew Mew energy in it. "This is why," she explained. "O-kay." "Which means that along with my powers, you also get the disadvantage of getting cat ears when your embarassed," she explained calmly. _"Oh great,"_ Cody thought. He looked down at his shadow. The cat ears were no longer there. _"Okay. So it's only temporary. They disappear when I'm not embarassed anymore, "_ he thought, relieved. His face was no longer hot either.

Blueberry and Cody finally plopped down by a sakura tree in a secluded area of the park. "Blueberry-kun, I know this is kind of out of the blue, but why did you choose me to fall in love with?" he inquired of her. She thought about it for a while and then said, " A few days before I met you, I wrote a song called "I'll Never Find Guy (Quite Like You).(A/N: This is one of my original songs!) I remember meeting guys who were so much like each other that it drove me crazy. The chorus goes, _"I bid my feelings of loneliness adieu, cause I know I'll never find a guy quite like you."_ My sisters told me that I'd find someone like that soon. It's funny because I didn't know how soon. But, then you happened and I've never been happier. I knew you were different when I first met you," she said. "How?" he asked. "I looked in your eyes and felt all tingly inside. My mom told me that when I felt like that, I was in love," she said.

"Why did you fall in love with, well, with me?" Blueberry asked of Cody. He stared at her, surprised. "Well?" she pressed. "How could I not fall in love with you? You're sweet, intelligent, fiery and beautiful. You're that light in my life that made the darkness, the pain in my life disappear," he said. "That wasn't me, that was God," she replied. Then, she clapped a hand over her mouth. It took Cody a few seconds to process what she had said. "You're a Christian, not a Buddhist, are you?" he asked. She nodded, her eyes glistening with tears. The tears began to fall. "Blueberry, don't cry. I don't love you any less because you're a Christian," he told her, wiping away her tears. "I love you so much," she sobbed. She thrust her herself in to his arms. He hugged her tightly and rubbed her back. "Shhh, come on, Blueberry-kun, don't cry. It hurts watching you cry," he murmured in her ear. She looked up into his eyes and smiled. Then, she slowly closed her eyes and puckered her lips. Cody did the same, only faster. He dove in to her lips, which tasted like her name.

_Rrrring!_ "Great," Cody muttered. Breaking them apart, he reached for his cell phone in his pocket. He had a message, calling him home. Cody stood up and helped Blueberry to her feet. "Come on, Blueberry-kun. Let's go home," he said. She took his arm and they went back to the apartment building, their love stronger than before.


End file.
